


Vida normal

by IzzyMeadows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMeadows/pseuds/IzzyMeadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La convivencia, ese gran invento.</p><p>Por lo menos a veces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baño

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadine_Seitentaisei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadine_Seitentaisei/gifts).



> Renuncia: _Kuroko no Basket_ , su historia, personajes, conceptos, derechos e izquierdos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki y supongo que algunos entes más, como los editores del manga y los creadores del anime. Yo sólo soy un fan con un poco de tiempo libre.
> 
> Quería escribir NijiAka y le pedí una idea a Nadine. Y salió esto.
> 
> Iba a ser sólo un oneshot pequeñito, pero es que después me dio más ideas y por su culpa serán varios oneshots pequeñitos, todos con frases de Poets of the Fall. Aunque no sé cuánto tardaré en actualizar porque todavía estoy aprendiendo a escribir sin control.

  _«It's the little things that make the world.»_

Poets of the Fall: _Stay_.

* * *

 

            Lo único que necesitaba Nijimura en este momento era un baño caliente y un refresco frío. No había parado en todo el día entre el trabajo, la compra y las tareas de casa y le hacía más falta relajarse que respirar.

            Ni el baño ni la bañera eran muy grandes; de hecho, la estancia era poco menos que agobiante porque, además de ser pequeña, no tenía ventana. Pero eso no le iba a impedir relajarse. No sería la primera vez que se dormía en la bañera y se despertaba porque el agua se había quedado fría.

            Llenó la bañera y echó una de esas bolas que hacían espuma. Nunca las había usado; las había comprado Akashi hacía un par de meses, cuando se habían mudado, y ninguno de los dos se había vuelto a acordar de ellas. Nijimura acabaría oliendo a alguna flor desconocida y probablemente fea, pero la idea de un baño con espuma (su primer baño con espuma) era tentadora.

            Su ropa acabó amontonada en el suelo de cualquier manera mientras él se recreaba en el calor del agua. Nunca se había molestado en fijarse en este tipo de cosas, pero la verdad era que la espuma olía bien. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, contento. Luego se dio cuenta de que se le había olvidado el refresco, pero no le apetecía ir a buscarlo; de todas formas solo era un complemento. Lo importante era el baño.

            No llevaba un minuto en la bañera cuando oyó la llave abriendo la puerta del piso. Akashi no tardó en localizarle (lo que no era difícil porque el piso era más bien pequeño) y asomó la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta al tiempo que le saludaba en voz baja. Nijimura dio un respingo y salpicó el suelo.

            —Tío, podías llamar.

            —Lo siento —se disculpó Akashi con una sonrisa que desmentía sus palabras.

            Nijimura frunció el ceño y miró de reojo la espuma que ocultaba su cuerpo.

            —Ya.

            —¿Cómo te ha ido el día?

            La sonrisa no se movió de los labios de Akashi y Nijimura empezaba a ponerse un poco nervioso.

            —Estresante, por eso me estoy relajando. —Y no iba a poder si su novio seguía mirándolo con esa expresión tan inquietante, así que decidió echarlo—. ¿Me traes un refresco, ya que tú estás seco?

            Akashi asintió con la cabeza y salió del baño. Nijimura se acomodó en la bañera y volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras sus dedos jugaban distraídamente con la espuma.

            Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, Akashi estaba ahí, como una presencia silenciosa, con una lata de refresco en la mano. Nijimura volvió a salpicar el suelo (y quizá también al pelirrojo), sobresaltado.

            —¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

            —Más o menos, un minuto... —Akashi le tendió el refresco—. ¿Sucede algo?

            —¿Y por qué no has dicho nada? —quiso saber Nijimura, cogiendo la lata. Sus dedos húmedos rozaron los de Akashi, que volvió a sonreír.

            —Parecías tan tranquilo que no he podido evitar mirarte. Es agradable verte así.

            Podría llegar el día en el que Nijimura se acostumbrase a la forma que tenía Akashi de decir ese tipo de cosas sin inmutarse, pero hoy no era ese día. Hoy era un día normal en el que su reacción fue fruncir los labios y preguntarse qué demonios quería insinuar con eso.

            —¿Te molestaría que me quedase contigo? —preguntó Akashi acercándose más.

            Nijimura tragó saliva, un poco incómodo, pero asintió con la cabeza. Observó cómo Akashi se quitaba la chaqueta y la doblaba con cuidado.

            —Sei, no cabemos los dos en la bañera —le hizo notar, antes de que siguiera desvistiéndose.

            Vano intento.

            —Creo que sí que cabemos.

            No sabía por qué, pero ver a Akashi desvestirse para bañarse con él era muy diferente de compartir vestuario, e incluso de compartir cama. Daba la impresión de que mirarlo era mucho más indiscreto, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. O sí, pero no quería.

            Antes de que Nijimura pudiera reaccionar, Akashi estaba acurrucado contra él en una bañera demasiado pequeña para ambos, y acariciándole la nuca con los dedos.

            Lo único que necesitaba en este momento era una ducha fría.

            Respiró hondo y deseó no haberse puesto rojo; había estado en situaciones igual de íntimas (o más) con Akashi y era una ridiculez comportarse como un adolescente por estar juntos en la bañera.

            —¿Cómo te ha ido a ti el día? —preguntó, intentando ignorar los dedos fríos de su novio.

            Akashi se le pegó un poquito más. O lo intentó; Nijimura no estaba muy seguro de que pudiesen pegarse más de lo que ya estaban.

            —Prefiero no hablar de eso, si no te importa —contestó, y el moreno, por una vez, notó a la perfección el matiz de contrariedad en su voz.

            Así que él también necesitaba relajarse. A veces Nijimura aún se sorprendía de comprobar que Akashi era humano.

            Como pudo, rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos, le dejó un poco más de sitio y le dio un beso en la mejilla. No dijo nada.

            Tampoco hacía falta.


	2. Esos malditos centímetros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra idea de Nadine. Aprovecho para comentar que si queréis pedirme ideas estoy abierto a ellas, que tengo unas cuantas, pero siempre se puede escribir más.

  _«We are the perfect flaws.»_

Poets of the Fall: _Jealous Gods_.

* * *

 

            Nijimura nunca estaba disponible cuando era necesario.

            Bueno, en realidad Nijimura sí estaba disponible en esta ocasión, pero estaba durmiendo y a Akashi solía darle pena despertarlo. Sabía que Shūzō trabajaba muchas horas y muy duro, no solo con los niños, sino también en casa, y no quería interrumpir su descanso. Además, si Akashi requería su ayuda para cambiar una simple bombilla, seguramente estaría riéndose de él durante meses.

            Ni que fuera tan difícil cambiar una bombilla. Lo difícil era alcanzarla: aunque se subiese en una silla, le faltaban unos pocos centímetros, cosa que no pasaría si Nijimura le hubiese hecho caso y hubiera escogido una lámpara de las que colgaban en vez de una que iba directamente pegada al techo.

            Era la primera vez en sus veintiún años de vida que se sentía mal por su baja estatura.

            Se resignó: al final sí que iba a necesitar a Nijimura.

* * *

            —Shūzō.

            Nijimura no hizo ni el amago de despertarse: estaba muy ocupado soñando con un Akashi amable y sonriente como para volver al mundo real y enfrentarse al Akashi de verdad. Era evidente que un susurro leve no tenía ningún efecto, así que Seijūrō lo sacudió un poco.

            —Shūzō, despierta —ordenó en voz un poco más alta.

            A veces Akashi pensaba que Nijimura tenía el sueño tan profundo que seguiría durmiendo aunque cayese una bomba en el piso. Sin embargo no necesitó recurrir a medidas tan extremas como esa o como tirarlo de la cama; al final fue suficiente con gritar un poco. Shūzō se incorporó sobresaltado y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

            —¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

            —Necesito tu ayuda —afirmó Akashi, en un tono tan serio que la situación parecía de vida o muerte.

* * *

            Si Nijimura no hubiera estado a medias dormido y a medias enfadado, se habría reído de Akashi en su cara.

            —¿De verdad no llegas al techo? ¿A ver? —No se rió, pero sí esbozó una sonrisilla burlona.

            Akashi frunció el ceño.

            —No tiene gracia.

            —Lo que no tiene gracia es que me hayas despertado para cambiar una puta bombilla. ¿No podías esperar a mañana?

            —Shūzō, si pudiese esperar a mañana, ¿de verdad crees que habría ido a molestarte? ¿Crees que te tengo en tan poca estima?

            Nijimura suspiró.

            —¿Y por qué no puedes esperar?

            —Porque tengo que terminar eso. —Akashi señaló una auténtica montaña de papeles que descansaban sobre el escritorio del salón—. Y antes de que me sugieras irme a trabajar a la cocina, esa luz es excesiva y me daña los ojos.

            —No sabía que fueses tan delicado.

            Seijūrō negó con la cabeza.

            —Es porque los tengo cansados. ¿Podrías cambiar ya la bombilla, por favor?

            «Tu padre te explota», pensó Nijimura, pero no quiso iniciar una discusión ahora. Además, quizá todos esos papeles fuesen de la universidad; no lo sabía y tampoco le interesaba mucho saberlo.

            Le acarició la cabeza y Akashi le dedicó una minúscula sonrisa. Minúscula y muy breve, porque la borró en cuanto Nijimura lo levantó del suelo, abrazándolo por la cintura.

            —¿Qué estás haciendo? —protestó.

            Shūzō sonrió con malicia.

            —Cambia tú la bombilla; yo te ayudo a llegar.

            —Bájame.

            Nijimura negó con la cabeza y subió un pie a la silla.

            —Shūzō.

            Solo fue una palabra, pero esta vez su entonación fue más que suficiente para que Nijimura le obedeciese. Lo puso en el suelo con cuidado, pero dejó las manos en su cintura. Akashi no se quejó.

            —Solo era una broma.

            —Pues esta tampoco ha tenido gracia.

            —Como las tuyas —sonrió Nijimura—. Ahora te presto mis centímetros de sobra, tranquilo.

            Akashi lo empujó suavemente.

            —No te burles de mí.

            Shūzō se apartó de él con la sonrisa aún en los labios y se subió a la silla para cambiar la dichosa bombilla. Akashi lo miraba desde abajo, tratando de ocultar su propia sonrisa.

            Si fuese por Nijimura, Akashi se mantendría exactamente así el resto de su vida, y no era para poder tomarle el pelo por ser bajito.

            Pero si seguía despertándole por las noches para cambiar bombillas fundidas, no se lo diría nunca.


	3. Pesadilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nadine me quiere y yo a ella también~
> 
> La música del final del capítulo es [de la banda sonora de _Dragonheart_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTlY8lXZaE0). Uno de mis headcanons es que Akashi conoce un montón de bandas sonoras aunque no haya visto casi ninguna de las películas correspondientes.

  _«And you need to heal the hurt behind your eyes.»_

Poets of the Fall: _Sleep_.

* * *

 

             _—No te vayas..._

            Akashi se revolvió un poco en la cama. Nijimura lo miró de reojo un momento y volvió a su lectura.

             _—¿Y qué hago aquí? ¿Contigo?_

             _Akashi estiró el brazo, tratando de retenerle, pero no dijo ni una palabra. ¿Cómo, si no sabía responder?_

            Nijimura le acarició el pelo despacio. Ahora estaba totalmente pendiente de él: se movía tanto que era imposible no preocuparse. Seijūrō siempre había dormido muy quieto, como si temiese molestar al colchón si cambiaba de postura.

            Akashi pareció calmarse un poco con el contacto de los dedos de Nijimura, pero no tardó en agitarse de nuevo, con una expresión angustiada en la cara.

            No era la primera vez que dormía así de inquieto; precisamente eso era lo que le tenía intranquilo. Además siempre tenía alguna excusa para no contarle sus penas: cuando no estaba ocupado estudiando, había quedado con alguien (Mibuchi era su recurso preferido), y si no tenía que ir a comer con su padre.

            De acuerdo, siendo justos, probablemente lo de comer con su padre no eran excusas, y de hecho Nijimura sospechaba que esas reuniones no eran su pasatiempo predilecto. Pero era innegable que se aprovechaba de ellas para no darle explicaciones a su novio. Ni siquiera tenía muy claro por qué lo hacía. Por orgullo, seguramente, o por evitarle quebraderos de cabeza (que no le evitaba: era peor preocuparse sin enterarse de nada).

            Akashi, sin despertarse, se aferró al pijama de Shūzō, arañándole a través de la tela con unas uñas demasiado largas. Parecía estar a punto de llorar.

             _—Quédate conmigo..._

             _De pronto no había nadie: solo oscuridad._

* * *

            —¡Sei, joder, despierta!

            Akashi despertó bañado en sudor y se encontró de frente con el rostro preocupado de Nijimura.

            —Shūzō...

            Estaba temblando y tenía los ojos humedecidos. Nijimura le apretó un brazo con suavidad, y Akashi se acercó un poco más a él, evitando su mirada.

            —¿Estás bien? Te estabas moviendo un montón; me estabas asustando un poco y todo.

            Seijūrō asintió con la cabeza, aunque en realidad no tenía muy claro si estaba bien o no. Procuró mantenerse tranquilo y que la pesadilla no le afectase demasiado, aunque estaba bastante tenso.

            —Sí, no pasa nada —afirmó en voz baja, tanto para Shūzō como para sí mismo—. No quería despertarte; lo lamento. ¿Es muy tarde?

            —No. Si ni siquiera me has despertado; no me había dormido todavía. ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Qué estabas soñando, si se puede saber?

            Akashi negó con la cabeza.

            —Solo ha sido un mal sueño; ya no importa.

            A él sí le importaba, pero no quería hablar de ello y sentirse aún más vulnerable.

            —Ya, hasta que vuelvas a soñar lo mismo —replicó Nijimura.

            Akashi se incorporó un poco para acurrucarse junto a él; así se sentía protegido. Aunque esa información estaba entre las mil cosas que jamás admitiría en voz alta; no tanto el que Shūzō le hiciese sentir así (de hecho, sospechaba que eso no era un secreto) como que él, Akashi Seijūrō, necesitase protección, ya fuera real o imaginaria.

            Además, así no estaba obligado a mirarlo a la cara. No quería ver a su novio preocupado innecesariamente; tampoco era tan grave tener pesadillas de vez en cuando.

            —Aun así no importa; si lo hago, sucederá con absoluta independencia de lo que tú sepas al respecto —observó con voz cansada, pero firme. Aún tenía la mirada perdida—. No siento la necesidad de ocultarte nada, créeme, pero este no es el mejor momento para tratar el tema. Ambos tenemos sueño. ¿Te importa?

            Nijimura negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la cama. Akashi estuvo a punto de pedirle que no se fuera, como había hecho en su sueño, pero se dominó y mantuvo su aspecto imperturbable. De todas formas Shūzō no fue muy lejos: solo se acercó al equipo de música, lo encendió y bajó el volumen. Después volvió a la cama y abrió los brazos.

            —Anda, ven.

            Seijūrō esbozó una sonrisa mínima y se refugió en su abrazo, disfrutando del leve murmullo de la música en sus oídos y de los dedos de su novio en su pelo.

            Se quedaron abrazados unos minutos, escuchando y sin decir nada. Akashi cerró los ojos y tarareó la melodía en voz muy baja, casi inaudible.

            Era bastante curioso que la voz de Seijūrō, tan bonita, hiciese sentirse bien a Nijimura, cuando tenía que ser al revés, aunque por otra parte, aquella música era lenta y tranquilizaba y a Akashi le gustaba cantar. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que lo notase más relajado.

            —¿Estás bien?

            La cabecita pelirroja se movió un poco en sentido afirmativo, y su dueño se acurrucó mejor contra él. Nijimura apagó la luz y volvió a abrazarlo.

            —Me alegro. Que descanses, Sei.

            Akashi asintió con la cabeza otra vez y emergió de entre las sábanas para darle un beso.

            —Igualmente...

            Tal vez Shūzō supiera que Akashi Seijūrō se sentía protegido a su lado.

            Y cabía la posibilidad de que, en el fondo, a Akashi Seijūrō no le preocupase en absoluto que lo supiera.


	4. El problema del aceite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para este capítulo he mezclado dos ideas, una de Nadine (como ya es habitual) y otra de Lady_Amalthea. Muy mezclables, por otro lado, tampoco os creáis que hago magia o algo xD

  _«You're sweet talking, mesmerizing, juicy and appetizing.»_

Poets of the Fall: _Don't Mess With Me_.

* * *

 

            Nijimura sabía cocinar, de verdad. Es más, cocinaba con frecuencia (todos los días) y desde hacía mucho tiempo; tuvo que aprender en secundaria para poder dar de comer a sus hermanos cuando su madre estaba en el hospital con su padre y nunca se habían quejado, así que no debía de hacerlo mal del todo. Por lo menos no solía quemar la comida (aunque alguna vez le había pasado).

            Es más, era mucho más normal que se quemase él.

            Nijimura sabía cocinar, pero lo odiaba, y es que el aceite caliente lo odiaba a él. Cada vez que ponía un tonkatsu en la sartén le caía una lluvia de gotitas en la mano. Gotitas de aceite hirviendo que seguro que estaban a la misma temperatura que el puto centro de la Tierra. Y cada vez que pasaba eso, Nijimura soltaba un taco diferente (y estaba agotando su repertorio).

            Empezaba a plantearse la idea de comprarse un mono de esos que se usan en las centrales nucleares para manejar el uranio con seguridad. Igual Akashi se lo financiaba.

            Y hablando de Akashi, acababa de entrar en la cocina justo a tiempo para ver el último brinco de Nijimura por culpa del dichoso aceite y oír el último exabrupto. Se rió un poco.

            —¿Quieres que te ayude? —se ofreció.

            —Llevo más tiempo cocinando que tú, tío —Nijimura miró mal a la sartén—. Me las arreglo bastante bien.

            —Lo sé. Al fin y al cabo, siempre cocinas tú. Pero precisamente por eso te estoy ofreciendo ayuda; no creo que haya problemas si hoy lo hago yo.

            Nijimura lo miró de reojo.

            —Shūzō, que no voy a quemar la cocina. Ni la comida.

            Lo dijo tan serio que su novio no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

            —Vale, adelante...

            —Gracias. Échate agua fría en las manos; es lo mejor para que las quemaduras se queden en la superficie.

            Akashi se acercó y le cogió la sartén. Le dio la vuelta al tonkatsu y el aceite le saltó a él también, pero no se quejó. El que sí lo hizo fue Nijimura, que dio otro saltito, soltó un «joder» en voz baja y se apartó lo más rápido que pudo.

            —Se debería cocinar con escudo o algo así —comentó, ya seguro al otro lado de la cocina, admirando su fuerza de voluntad para no despotricar contra el puñetero aceite y contra quien lo hubiese inventado.

            Bueno, en realidad no estaba tan lejos, pero sí se había alejado bastante; le importaba más su propia seguridad que estar cerca de su novio. Se mojó las manos con agua fría, como este le había recomendado, aprovechó para medir el agua para el curry y la dejó en una taza en la encimera.

            —Eso sería bastante incómodo. ¿Puedes ocuparte tú del arroz, por favor?

            —Eh, ¿qué ha pasado con eso de cocinar tú?

            —Si ya me estás ayudando. —Akashi le sonrió con malicia—. Además, el arroz no salta... —Sacó el tonkatsu de la sartén y puso otro sin inmutarse. Nijimura lo miró mal y Seijūrō se rió suavemente—. Lo siento, no he podido resistirme.

            —Tú siempre puedes; lo que pasa es que no te da la gana —gruñó Shūzō sin desviar la mirada de los movimientos de Akashi con la sartén—. Lo haces bien.

            Más que bien, de hecho. ¡Hasta parecía que el aceite saltaba menos! Nijimura no tenía muy claro si debería ofenderse porque la comida quería más a Akashi que a él o hacerle una foto y pedirle que se la autografiara. También podía hacer las dos cosas, aunque lo más probable era que no hiciese ninguna.

            El pelirrojo no lo miró, y pareció no reaccionar, salvo por la diminuta sonrisa satisfecha que apenas se le notaba. Tenía la cara roja, pero Shūzō no supo si era por el calor de la cocina o por el cumplido (probablemente fuese la primera opción, pero soñar es gratis).

            Y la verdad era que ver cocinar a Akashi era un espectáculo. Cómo no; a estas alturas ya hacía mucho tiempo que le había quedado claro que no había nada que se le diera mal. Aparte de hacer chistes, pero hasta eso lo compensaba convirtiéndose él mismo en el chiste.

            —Shūzō, el arroz, por favor.

            Akashi terminó con la carne en un tiempo récord y Nijimura se preguntó si el maldito aceite caliente también se doblegaba ante él. Ni siquiera sonaba demasiado absurdo.

            Lo que Nijimura aún no sabía era que Akashi dominaba el aceite, pero el arroz con curry se resistía a su poder.

            Seijūrō apiló los tonkatsu en un plato y se quedó mirando a su novio sin parpadear, lo que le dio mal rollo.

            —Iré poniendo la mesa.

            Nijimura se encogió de hombros y volvió a acercarse a la cocina para echar el agua del curry en un cazo y ponerla a calentar.

            —¿No sabes hacer arroz con curry o qué? —preguntó.

            Akashi parpadeó al fin y se volvió hacia el armario para sacar platos y vasos.

            —Eso no es del todo exacto.

            Shūzō dejó de prestarle atención al cazo.

            —No sabes. —Se rió un poco—. Entre eso y no saber hacer chistes...

            Seijūrō iba a torcer el gesto y lanzarle los palillos, pero prefirió hacerse el digno, fingir que no había escuchado aquel ataque gratuito a su sentido del humor y no tener que fregar más palillos de los necesarios.

            —Sí sé hacer arroz. Solo que no me sale muy rico —matizó—. Siempre me queda un poco duro.

            Nijimura, mientras tanto, revolvía el curry.

            —Eso es no saber —replicó como si nada—. Anda, trae el arroz, que te enseño.

            Akashi tomó el cuenco de arroz que Nijimura había dejado remojando mientras se peleaba con los tonkatsu y se lo entregó sin decir palabra. Shūzō lo miró extrañado.

            —No te molesta que quiera enseñarte, ¿verdad?

            —No, me molesta que te rías de mí.

            Nijimura iba a contestarle «no seas infantil», pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de que eso empeoraría las cosas y se decantó por decir algo agradable:

            —No me río de ti; es que me pilla por sorpresa que no sepas hacer algo.

            Akashi se acercó un poquito más a él (muy poquito, pero Shūzō lo notó) y miró fijamente al cazo del curry.

            —Sabes mejor que nadie que no soy perfecto —murmuró.

            —Pero no mires al curry, mira al arroz. Tampoco tengo ningún interés en que seas perfecto. Además me gusta enseñarte. —Ahora Seijūrō sí lo miró—. Que mires al arroz, coño.

            Akashi le sonrió y obedeció. Nijimura fingió que no le afectaba decir esas cosas en voz alta, apartó el curry del fuego y empezó a hacer el arroz.

            —Eres admirable —dijo Akashi como quien habla del tiempo.

            Nijimura enarcó las cejas.

            —¿Por saber preparar arroz? —Por favor, si era muchísimo más fácil que freír tonkatsu sin acabar con las manos salpicadas de quemaduras.

            —Por muchas razones. Estaba pensando más en que quieras enseñarme que en lo que me enseñas. Me parece un gran detalle.

            Shūzō se sintió halagado, pero también incómodo. No era propio de Akashi decirle algo así, y menos de forma tan directa.

            No quiso decirle cuánta rabia le daba no poder enseñarle más cosas, y Seijūrō tampoco le dijo que quería aprender más de él.


	5. Virus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez Nadine no ha tenido nada que ver con esto \o/ La idea es una propuesta de Lady_Amalthea que me llenó de Amor y Buenos Sentimientos, así que aquí está~

  _«Hold my hand and ease my pain in a world that's gone insane.»_

Poets of the Fall: _Someone Special_.

* * *

 

            Akashi estaba pálido. No como de costumbre, no con ese tono delicado y un poquito sonrosado que siempre lucía, sino con un blanco amarillento y enfermizo. Y además tenía ojeras.

            Vale, en realidad no tenía tan mala cara como le estaba pareciendo a Nijimura, pero aun así no parecía estar en muy buena forma. Seguro que estaba enfermo. Aunque él no parecía notarlo, a juzgar por su predisposición a salir de casa.

            Nijimura lo miró cuando pasó a su lado en dirección a la puerta del piso.

            —Sei.

            Akashi se volvió como un niño pillado en falta.

            —¿Sí?

            —¿Se puede saber qué pretendes? —preguntó Nijimura en tono áspero.

            Seijūrō guardó silencio durante unos segundos, mirándolo de hito en hito con unos ojos demasiado brillantes.

            —Me temo que no entiendo la pregunta —respondió al fin.

            —Pues yo me temo que sí que la entiendes. Dime que no estás yendo a currar, a estudiar o a lo que sea enfermo.

            —A estudiar —aclaró Akashi mostrándole la cartera a rebosar de libros y apuntes—. Pero no estoy enfermo.

            Nijimura soltó un bufido y se puso en pie. Se acercó a él y le quitó la cartera.

            —Estás blanco como una tiza, joder; tienes que haberlo visto. ¿No te has mirado al espejo para peinarte o algo? —Le tocó la frente con la palma de la mano—. ¿Ves? Tienes fiebre. A la cama, venga.

            —Me encuentro bien —insistió Seijūrō sin mirarlo a la cara—. Y tengo mucho que hacer. No es necesario que me cuides tanto.

            Shūzō le ignoró, aparcó la cartera en el sofá y lo cogió de la mano para llevarlo a la cama. Akashi se soltó y Nijimura le dedicó una mirada asesina.

            —Que te vas a ir a la cama a descansar, que no me torees —gruñó, y le dio un suave empujón en dirección al dormitorio—. Andando.

            Seijūrō obedeció, aunque todavía se quejó un poco:

            —Te agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mí, pero estoy bien, como ya te he dicho...

            —No seas crío —le interrumpió Nijimura—. Ponte el pijama y métete en la cama _ya_. ¡Y no me discutas!

            Dejó que Akashi entrase primero en la habitación y se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar el termómetro.

            —Pero no estoy enfermo —objetó aún el pelirrojo.

            —¡Que no me discutas, que sí que lo estás!

            No se molestó en vigilar que obedeciera y se metió en el baño.

            En el medio minuto que tardó en localizar el termómetro en el botiquín, Akashi se fugó al salón a buscar su valiosa cartera. Al verlo, Shūzō lanzó un suspiro que habría podido conmover hasta al insensible de Haizaki. A Seijūrō, en cambio, no le conmovió en absoluto.

            —No puedo perder el tiempo —explicó sin inmutarse—. Si me impides ir a la biblioteca, estudiaré aquí.

            Nijimura le arrebató de nuevo la cartera.

            —Los cojones, Sei. Tú a descansar —protestó volviendo a ponerla donde estaba. Pesaba como un muerto—. ¿Qué llevas aquí? ¿Piedras?

            —No, libros y apuntes —respondió Seijūrō con rostro inocente.

            Shūzō lo miró fijamente, frunció el labio superior y se planteó darle una colleja, por listo. No lo hizo porque le pareció un poco feo pegar a un enfermo.

            —Vete a la cama, pesado. Eres el peor enfermo del mundo.

            —Como ya te aclaré dos veces, no estoy enfermo.

            Nijimura volvió a suspirar.

            —Me estás poniendo enfermo a mí. —Akashi le sonrió—. Ahora no me pongas cara de bueno, que no cuela. Vete a descansar, que seguro que no has dormido nada.

            Ahora fue Seijūrō el que suspiró.

            —Eso sí es verdad —admitió—; no he dormido bien. Pero mis...

            —Tus trabajos sí pueden esperar, Sei —replicó Nijimura, ahora totalmente serio—. Y van a esperar porque como cojas algo grave por no cuidarte, será mucho peor y perderás mucho más tiempo, y yo no pienso cuidarte si te pasa eso. —Esto último no era nada creíble, pero lo añadió por si acaso—. Así que vete a la puta cama, que eres más terco que una mula.

            Akashi le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante, pero acabó cediendo, cosa bastante insólita. Shūzō lo achacó a la enfermedad; normalmente Seijūrō se salía con la suya con una facilidad que a Nijimura llegaba hasta a darle vergüenza.

            Claro que esta vez no habría cedido tan fácilmente, por otra parte; no tratándose de la salud de su novio. Estaba cansado de verlo renunciar a cosas que deseaba y sacrificarse por una carrera universitaria que no le resultaba interesante y por una empresa que, al menos de momento, no lo necesitaba. Quería que Akashi pensase en sí mismo por una vez, como cuando le había pedido a Shūzō que compartiese aquel piso con él.

            No tenía la fiebre muy alta, por suerte. Debía de ser una gripe leve.

            —¿Quieres comer algo?

            Seijūrō negó con la cabeza.

            —No tengo hambre.

            Nijimura asintió y le acarició el pelo con las puntas de los dedos. Akashi cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo mejor.

            —Pues a dormir, venga. Después te traigo agua y algo de comer, ¿vale?

            Akashi se movió un poco en la cama y le cogió la mano.

            —Quédate conmigo un rato, por favor...

            Nijimura siguió acariciándole el pelo, ahora con la otra mano. No se movió hasta que Seijūrō se durmió.

* * *

            Shūzō agradecía mucho que Akashi hubiera escogido un domingo para ponerse malo; si Nijimura hubiese tenido que trabajar, nadie habría podido impedirle al loco que tenía por novio irse a estudiar con fiebre.

            Seijūrō se creía demasiado indestructible para su propio bien. Precisamente por eso a Shūzō le costaba mucho que le aceptase cualquier demostración de cariño que Akashi considerase excesiva (que eran casi todas). No le permitía mimarle ni cuidarle a menos que estuviese especialmente vulnerable, como cuando estaba demasiado cansado para mantener la guardia alta.

            Y eso estaba bien, en parte. Akashi era muy fuerte, muy listo y muy independiente, y eso jugaba a su favor en el ambiente profesional y (por desgracia) en el familiar. Pero por otra parte, no era capaz de ver cuándo necesitaba ayuda y siempre se sentía obligado a solucionar sus problemas solo.

            O a ignorarlos, como este.

            Lo bueno era que esta crisis se podía empezar a solventar con unas horas de sueño, un par de pastillas y un bol de sopa de tofu. Nijimura llamaría al médico de todas formas, pero sabía que no tenía por qué preocuparse.


	6. Volvemos a encontrarnos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una vez más, Nadine me dio la idea para EL FLASHBACK.
> 
> Bueno, es mentira: va a haber más flashbacks porque tengo todo el headcanon de este fic en la cabeza y la idea es muy tentadora. Pero este es el primero y para mí el más importante.
> 
> Yo solo quería escribir escenas cotidianas y tontas, pero mis fics tienen la mala (o buena, según se mire) costumbre de cobrar vida y hacer lo que les da la gana.

  _«Never thought I'd ever get to you.»_

Poets of the Fall: _Seek You Out_.

* * *

 

            Akashi había pasado un principio de curso infernal. Jamás lo habría llamado así en voz alta, y mucho menos con testigos, pero se había sorprendido pensándolo un par de veces durante aquel abril. Nunca se había quejado de sus responsabilidades ni tenía intención alguna de hacerlo, pero desde que había retomado el control de su vida y de su cuerpo, a veces se sentía superado. Normalmente fingía que no y continuaba con sus actividades como si se sintiera capaz de realizarlas todas a la perfección, pero en ocasiones había llegado a dejar deberes para el último día y hasta le había delegado algunas tareas a Mibuchi (con gran pesar de su corazón y gran alegría de Reo, que de mil amores habría asumido diez veces más responsabilidades para ayudarle a él; Seijūrō lo sabía sin que nadie se lo dijera).

            Y aun así, cuando llegó la Golden Week, se sintió aliviado por poder dejar a un lado una parte de eso y volver a Tokio. Con suerte, su padre actuaría como si no conociera esas fechas y seguiría trabajando, y Akashi podría disfrutar de unos días de libertad. Condicionada, ya que le quedaban cosas que hacer, pero libertad al fin y al cabo.

            Sin embargo, no había contado con que, con o sin libertad, seguía necesitando actividad. Sobre todo, actividad mental.

            El primer día de su ansiado descanso se levantó temprano y reorganizó toda la ropa de su armario. Después, como estar quieto no era una opción, la emprendió con el escritorio y encontró, perfectamente ordenados, los planes de entrenamiento que había utilizado en el Teikō (y un álbum de fotos lleno de diplomas y fotografías suyas, todas ellas hechas por su madre, que escondió en lo más recóndito de la cajonera). Los revisó todos; quizá pudiera reutilizar alguno en el Rakuzan.

            A la hora de comer ya llevaba dos horas aburrido, y su padre no contribuyó a animarle el día. Aunque al menos se había molestado en ir a comer con su hijo, que no era tan habitual como cabría esperar. Akashi no esperaba ansioso las conversaciones con su padre, pero en el fondo le agradecía el esfuerzo.

            (Que volviera a sacar el tema del matrimonio ya no lo agradecía tanto).

            Ocupó la tarde en salir a montar, mandarle un mensaje a Midorima por si le apetecía jugar al shogi y aburrirse más. Shintarō no se dio mucha prisa en contestarle y Akashi terminó jugando una partida de shogi contra sí mismo.

            Se preguntó si no habría hecho mal yendo a Tokio.

* * *

            Al segundo día Midorima se dignó a responder al mensaje, explicándole que el día anterior no había estado disponible porque le había costado encontrar su objeto de la suerte y eso era importantísimo porque Cáncer estaba en el penúltimo puesto del Oha-Asa. Sí, para Shintarō el horóscopo y su objeto de la suerte eran demasiado relevantes para dejarlos de lado. Akashi nunca había entendido cómo alguien tan competente creía tanto en el azar en vez de limitarse a hacer las cosas bien por sí mismo, que era mucho más lógico (y más que suficiente, al menos en este caso). Midorima no necesitaba suerte, y en ocasiones a Seijūrō le daba lástima que creyera lo contrario.

            Como no había indicios de que su amigo quisiera trasladar la propuesta al presente día (y esta vez Akashi no pensaba decirle nada al respecto), decidió salir solo a dar un largo paseo.

            A veces tenía que convencerse a sí mismo de que le gustaba estar solo. Lo bueno fue que aquel día no tuvo que estarlo.

            —¿Akashi? ¿Eres tú?

            Se dio la vuelta con cautela, entre sobresaltado y escamado. Frente a él, a una distancia menor de lo que le parecía cómodo, estaba alguien conocido, pero tardó un par de segundos en ponerle nombre.

            Alto, moreno, de mirada aguda y con una mueca agresiva que debía de ser permanente, como en secundaria.

            Nijimura Shūzō en persona.

            —¿No te acuerdas de mí? —Nijimura puso cara de decepción y Akashi se sintió la peor persona del universo.

            Era imposible no acordarse de él cuando había sido una de las personas más presentes en su vida durante tres años.

            —Claro que sí, Nijimura-san —se apresuró a contestar, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

            Entonces Nijimura también sonrió.

            —Me alegro. Y menos mal que no me he equivocado de persona —se rió con nerviosismo—. Aunque tu pelo es inconfundible.

            Akashi se tocó el cabello automáticamente, sin desviar la mirada de los ojos de su antiguo capitán. Amplió un poco su sonrisa.

            —¿Tienes algo que hacer?

* * *

            Nijimura se quemó la lengua con el té, tiró la cucharilla al suelo y rompió el hilo de la bolsita al sacarla. Tuvo que pescarla con la cucharilla ante la mirada divertida de Akashi, que al menos tuvo la deferencia de no reírse de él en voz alta. Ni preguntarle por qué estaba tan nervioso, lo que fue un alivio para Shūzō.

            —Bueno, ¿qué es de tu vida? —preguntó, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

            Akashi se encogió de hombros.

            —Estoy tratando de descansar esta semana. He tenido demasiadas cosas que hacer desde el principio del curso. ¿Y tú?

            No le preguntó por su padre directamente, pero Nijimura lo leyó entre líneas.

            —También tengo bastante trabajo, pero más de casa que otra cosa. Mi padre está fuera de peligro, pero sigue en el hospital, así que me toca hacer bastante porque mi madre pasa mucho tiempo con él.

            Akashi asintió con la cabeza. En aquel momento no estaba muy a gusto con Nijimura, al contrario de lo que recordaba en el Teikō, y lamentaba sentirse así: cuando jugaban juntos en secundaria, Shūzō le hacía estar más cómodo que nadie. Siempre se había dicho que se debía a que compartían un objetivo (la victoria) y una afición (el baloncesto), y a que trabajaban bien juntos, pero en el fondo sabía perfectamente que había algo más. No se habría preocupado por el padre de Nijimura si este no le importase; no se habría sentido tan obligado a alcanzar la perfección como capitán si no hubiera querido impresionarle.

            En el fondo sabía perfectamente que Nijimura, en secundaria, le gustaba; lo que no tenía claro era si seguía gustándole.

            Ni qué sentía Nijimura hacia él.

            Akashi creía haber sido muy discreto respecto a su enamoramiento adolescente, pero aun así temía que Shūzō se hubiese dado cuenta, y sentía vergüenza, no solo por eso, sino también por algo mucho más importante: ¿sabría su antiguo capitán lo que había llegado a hacer? ¿Sabría de la final contra el Meikō, de sus ínfulas de emperador, de cómo había utilizado a Mayuzumi sin piedad? ¿Estaría decepcionado con él?

            No se había planteado siquiera gustarle, ni en secundaria ni ahora, pero sí que quería recuperar el contacto de una forma positiva, no con el peso de sus errores pasados afectando a alguien que no los había vivido.

* * *

            Nijimura le llamó después de dos días. No se limitó a mandarle un mensaje corto, no: _le llamó_. Y por teléfono no parecía tan nervioso como cuando se encontraron por casualidad. Quedaron sin hacer ningún plan y Nijimura le llevó a una cancha de baloncesto que, al parecer, estaba cerca de su casa. No tenía nada que ver con el Shūzō que se había encontrado la otra vez: volvía a ser el tipo autoritario e incluso amenazador de la secundaria, «todo un carácter», como lo había descrito Akashi, en su mente, al conocerlo.

            (Mucho tiempo después Seijūrō descubriría lo que le preocupaba aquel día y se alegraría de no haber tenido ninguna relación con ello).

            Jugaron un uno contra uno en el que los dos ignoraron la posibilidad de ganar. Se dedicaron a divertirse y ni siquiera contaron los puntos. Si lo hubieran hecho, habría ganado Akashi (como no podía ser de otro modo), pero al final ganó el cansancio y se fueron al Maji Burger a «recargar», en palabras de Nijimura. Tampoco tuvo nada que ver la conversación con la de la anterior ocasión; Akashi se relajó y le habló del Rakuzan, de los reyes destronados, del club e incluso del consejo estudiantil, y Nijimura le contó su experiencia en Estados Unidos. No sacó a relucir a su padre, y Seijūrō no le preguntó. Tampoco hablaron del otro Akashi, aunque sortear la cuestión al hablar del curso anterior le costó un poco.

            No estaba impresionando a Nijimura, seguramente, pero volvían a estar como en el Teikō, como dos críos que acababan de conocerse y que (al parecer) querían conocerse más a fondo.

            Quizá, solo quizá, Akashi Seijūrō podía volver a enamorarse como un adolescente.


	7. Pueden decir lo que quieran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podéis matarme porque, en fin, tenía este capítulo escrito desde hace un mes (de verdad) y no me he acordado de actualizar hasta ahora. Bueno, en realidad no podéis matarme porque no sabéis dónde vivo.
> 
> En fin, la idea de hoy, por no variar, también fue de Nadine~ Poco más y me escribe ella el fic.

  _«You lift me higher, take my spirit, make it fly where all new wonders will appear.»_

Poets of the Fall: _Lift_.

* * *

 

            Nijimura salió de casa con prisa.

            No era culpa de Akashi. Bueno, un poco sí: quizá Shūzō no habría tenido el tiempo justo si no se hubiera entretenido con los labios de cierto pelirrojo. No era que Seijūrō tuviese ningún interés en hacer llegar tarde a su novio, pero a veces la única manera de despertarlo era el método de la bella durmiente y claro, no era raro dejarse llevar.

            El caso fue que Nijimura había acabado por prepararse a todo correr y se había ido sin el bento. No era la primera vez que se lo dejaba en casa, pero seguro que en esta ocasión no lo había hecho adrede para librarse del arroz defectuoso de Seijūrō. Esta vez lo había probado y le había dado su visto bueno.

            Tampoco era habitual que Akashi tuviese al menos una hora libre para llevarle la comida al despistado con el que vivía. Era tan poco frecuente para él tener tiempo libre, que ni siquiera había visto nunca el lugar donde trabajaba Nijimura. O quizá sí, pero no como tal, sino como un colegio cualquiera.

            Decidió aprovechar su rato libre para ir a comer con Shūzō. Tenía ganas de verlo allí, rodeado de niños, en vez de en casa o en la cancha de baloncesto. Era una faceta de Nijimura que Akashi desconocía, y que estaba seguro de que le iba a encantar.

            Como todas, para qué mentir.

* * *

            Nijimura estaba en plena sarta de tacos mental cuando llamaron a la puerta del aula. Para una vez que Akashi hacía el arroz decentemente, iba él y se dejaba el bento en casa. No, si lo suyo era la oportunidad.

            Miró a la puerta como si ella tuviera la culpa.

            —Adelante —gruñó. La puerta se abrió dejando paso a Akashi. Hablando del rey de Roma.

            Seijūrō entró en el aula en parte como si fuese el dueño del colegio y en parte como si los niños fuesen animales salvajes. Los saludó, tan educado como siempre (quizá fueran peligrosos, pero eran personas), y se volvió hacia Shūzō.

            —Dejaste la comida en casa —informó, tendiéndole el bento cuidadosamente envuelto.

            —Ya me había dado cuenta —repuso Nijimura. Lo cogió—. Gracias. ¿Tienes tiempo? ¿Quieres quedarte?

            Akashi miró a su alrededor y asintió.

            —¿Comes con los niños? —preguntó con curiosidad.

            —Me toca vigilarlos. Aunque normalmente se portan bien. ¿Verdad? —Nijimura miró a sus alumnos con rostro serio, pero Seijūrō lo conocía lo bastante como para notar el cariño que les tenía.

            —Sí, Nijimura-sensei —respondieron veinte vocecitas a coro.

            Akashi sonrió. Shūzō lo miró con pena, como disculpándose.

            —Niños, este es Akashi Seijūrō, mi compañero de piso —lo presentó.

            Akashi entendió de inmediato la mirada previa, y también la mentira, así que solo hizo la reverencia de rigor y volvió a sonreír. Su sonrisa era falsa, como pegada en su cara, pero solo Shūzō se dio cuenta.

* * *

            Cuando Seijūrō se fue (llevándose los recipientes de bento para lavar y los corazones de los niños de regalo), Shūzō aún se sentía mal por ocultar su relación.

            —Nijimura-sensei, ¿va a venir Akashi-san más veces? —preguntó una niña.

            —No lo creo. Tiene muchas cosas que hacer. ¡Si yo casi no lo veo, y vivimos en la misma casa!

            —¿Es su novio? —quiso saber otra.

            Nijimura agradeció no estar comiendo en ese momento, porque se habría atragantado. Se las arregló para mantener el tipo al hacerle _la pregunta_ :

            —¿Por qué dices eso?

            —Porque le mira como mi hermana mira a su novio —dijo ella muy seria—. ¡Es muy bonito! Pero Akashi-san es mucho más alto que mi hermana.

            A Nijimura le dio la risa tonta.

            —Seguro que le gusta ser más alto que alguien —murmuró—. Oye, no deberías decir eso. Las relaciones de los demás son solo asunto de ellos, ¿vale? —La niña asintió y Nijimura dio una palmada en el escritorio—. ¡Venga, sacad los libros! ¡Que a cuenta de Akashi estamos perdiendo el tiempo!

* * *

            Shūzō llegó a una casa oscura y silenciosa y supuso que Seijūrō aún no había llegado. Menos mal que le había dicho que se lo tomase con calma porque aún estaba un poco débil de la gripe, que si le llega a pedir que se esforzara...

            Se equivocaba.

            Entró en el dormitorio quitándose la corbata y se encontró la cama ocupada por un Akashi pálido, completamente vestido y profundamente dormido.

            Sonrió y le tocó la frente para asegurarse de que no volvía a tener fiebre. Seijūrō no debía de estar tan dormido, ya que se movió un poco y entreabrió los ojos.

            —Hola...

            Nijimura le acarició el pelo.

            —¿Estás bien?

            Akashi asintió con la cabeza.

            —Un poco cansado. Por eso estaba durmiendo.

            Parecía estar pidiéndole su aprobación, como en secundaria, y a Shūzō le hizo gracia pensarlo. Además Seijūrō no había cambiado mucho físicamente desde entonces. Había crecido (poco), pero su rostro seguía siendo adolescente, casi infantil.

            —Pues sigue durmiendo. Ya me voy para no molestarte.

            Akashi lo retuvo sujetándole una muñeca.

            —No, quédate. Si no voy a dormir más; si lo hago, luego no podré por la noche.

            Tiró un poco de él hacia la cama. Nijimura sonrió y se dejó llevar. Seijūrō se abrazó a su cintura y apoyó la frente en la suya.

            —¿Cómo has pasado el día?

            —Bien. Causaste sensación en la clase —respondió Shūzō enredando los dedos en su pelo rojizo—. Y... me dijeron que parecíamos novios.

            Akashi lo miró fijamente.

            —Espero que eso no te ocasione problemas con la dirección del centro. Tal vez no debí quedarme contigo...

            Nijimura pasó la mano a su nuca.

            —¿Sabes qué? Que la dirección puede decir lo que le apetezca; me da igual. Siempre he sido discreto.

            —Y competente.

            —Eso también. Si no les gusta que salga contigo, que les den.

            —¿Pero y si te despiden? Eres sustituto; seguro que no tienen muchos problemas para hacerlo si lo ven necesario.

            Shūzō negó con la cabeza.

            —No lo harán —afirmó, y estaba seguro de ello—. No te preocupes.

            Seijūrō enterró la nariz en su cuello y su voz sonó ahogada y poco convencida.

            —De acuerdo...

            Nijimura lo abrazó y se quedó un rato así. No sabía por qué Akashi estaba tan mimoso, pero había que aprovechar.

            —Por cierto, Non-chan me ha dicho que eres alto —comentó poco después, con malísima intención.

            —Shūzō.

            —¿Qué?

            —Cállate —ordenó Akashi.

            Nijimura aún se rió un poco más, pero obedeció. Claro que tampoco tenía otra opción con los labios de Seijūrō sobre los suyos.


	8. La foto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sorpresa! Este capítulo fue idea mía, aunque cueste creerlo. Os presento... EL ARCO DE LA MADRE. En realidad iba a ser un capítulo, pero cuando me quise dar cuenta no llevaba ni la mitad de lo que quería escribir y ya tenía para un capítulo entero, así que serán dos.
> 
> Es un poco triste. No sé si más por lo que cuenta o por lo poco que transmito contándolo, pero bueno.

  _«Just my demons and I alone.»_

Poets of the Fall: _Grinder's Blues_.

* * *

 

            La foto estaba guardada dentro de un libro muy gordo de esos que Seijūrō tenía para una sola asignatura que duraba un solo semestre. Shūzō siempre se había preguntado qué hacían los estudiantes con esos libros cuando ya no los necesitaban, aunque en el caso de su novio, la respuesta era obvia: guardar fotos en ellos.

            La sacó de su sitio, sintiéndose culpable por cotillear algo que quizá le estaba vedado. No podía guardarse la curiosidad: sobresalía.

            La foto había sido tomada en un día soleado; las sombras de los árboles se veían completamente negras y sin detalles, pero el rostro de la protagonista, aunque ensombrecido por una sombrilla, estaba bien iluminado. Era una mujer muy guapa, de rostro amable, pelo castaño rojizo y ojos grandes, y se parecía muchísimo a Seijūrō. Evidentemente se trataba de su madre, y aún más evidentemente, él había salido a ella. De hecho Shūzō pensó que Akashi no parecía tener ni un poquito de material genético de su padre. Igual lo había concebido su madre sola, como a Jesucristo.

            Volvió a guardar la foto donde estaba. Quería saber por qué Seijūrō no había enmarcado y expuesto ninguna foto de su madre en casa, por qué escondía aquella como si fuese motivo de vergüenza y, sobre todo, por qué nunca hablaba de ella.

            Sin embargo, cuando Akashi volvió a casa rendido (¿qué demonios le tocaba hacer en esa puñetera empresa?), Nijimura no hizo ni el amago de sacarle el tema.

* * *

            —Has adelgazado.

            Seijūrō dejó los palillos sobre la mesa y lo miró interrogante.

            —¿Tú crees? Yo me veo como siempre.

            «Yo te miro más que tú», pensó Shūzō, pero quiso mantener la dignidad y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y responder:

            —Si tienes hasta los hombros más estrechos. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes mucho estrés en la universidad?

            —No —contestó Akashi como si nada—. Mucho trabajo sí, pero no mucho estrés.

            Volvió a coger los palillos y a comer bajo la atenta mirada de Nijimura. No comía menos que de costumbre, así que tenía que haber otra razón.

            —¿Y en la empresa?

            —Tampoco. Aún no tengo un puesto de responsabilidad que me estrese tanto.

            —Normal, trabajando a media jornada... Pero algo habrá que te haga adelgazar, ¿no?

            Akashi se encogió de hombros.

            —Lo cierto es que ni siquiera creo haber perdido peso. No es necesario que te preocupes tanto; te aseguro que me encuentro bien.

            Nijimura lo miró con desconfianza y Seijūrō le dedicó una sonrisa. Además de comer decentemente, no estaba pálido; alguna vez (tres, para ser más exactos) Shūzō había tenido la sensación de que la piel de su novio estaba aún más blanca que sus dientes, pero no era el caso. Estaba claro que no estaba enfermo, y aun así no tenía buen aspecto.

            Le estaba ocultando algo, y Nijimura se iba a enterar de qué.

            —¿Y tu padre?

            Akashi alzó las cejas con delicadeza.

            —¿Qué ocurre con mi padre?

            —No lo sé: es lo que estoy preguntando.

            —Das por sentado que sucede algo, Shūzō.

            —Porque suele pasar algo, Sei. —Nijimura suspiró y se calló su opinión sobre el padre de Akashi y sus aptitudes como tal—. Cuéntamelo, venga.

            Seijūrō lo miró de hito en hito.

            —No sucede nada, Shūzō. No he discutido con mi padre ni estoy agotado. —Lo miró a los ojos al decirlo—. Me encuentro perfectamente; te lo prometo.

            Nijimura no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

            —Pues sigue comiendo entonces. Pero si te pasa algo me lo dirás, ¿no?

            Akashi asintió con la cabeza.

            —Siempre.

* * *

            Lo hizo. Una semana después Seijūrō llegó a casa, dejó la cartera donde cayó y entró en el baño. Nijimura lo miró pasar un poco escamado. Akashi no tardó mucho en salir y se acurrucó contra él en el sofá, en silencio. Tenía la cara mojada y los ojos un poco enrojecidos. Shūzō le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

            —¿Has llorado?

            Akashi miró fijamente a la pared de enfrente.

            —Me he lavado la cara —respondió en voz baja.

            Nijimura decidió tomárselo como un sí. Típico de Seijūrō: había llorado a solas y esperado a calmarse y recomponerse (más o menos) para relacionarse con alguien.

            Le apretó los hombros con cariño.

            —¿Qué ha pasado?

            —No se ha acordado —respondió Akashi con cansancio.

            Nijimura buscó su rostro con la mirada, preguntándose con preocupación si no se habría olvidado él también de algo.

            —¿De qué? —preguntó en voz baja.

            —De venir a ver a mi madre —dijo Seijūrō con voz inexpresiva—. En dos días se cumplen once años desde que murió y tres desde que fue a verla por última vez.

            Así que era eso lo que le había estado inquietando los últimos días. Por fin Nijimura había resuelto el misterio.

            Lo abrazó fuerte.

            —¿Entonces vas a ir tú solo? —preguntó, molesto.

            —No lo sé —admitió Seijūrō—. No quiero ir solo. Quiero convencerle de que no se vaya, aunque es probable que no pueda. Si se va precisamente ahora, seguro que es para evitarlo. Y yo estoy cansado de ser el único que se acuerda de ella; es desagradable e injusto.

            Shūzō suspiró y, una vez más, se guardó su opinión exacta sobre el tema. Se levantó y se plantó delante de él con las manos en jarras.

            —Pues no vas a solucionarlo dejando de ir tú también. Más te vale. —Sospechaba que no era su intención, pero no sobraba dejarlo claro.

            Akashi alzó la vista y la clavó en su cara.

            —No iba a hacer eso. Supongo que sí tendré que ir solo otra vez. —Parecía resignado y muy triste, y Nijimura frunció el labio superior, indignado con el culpable.

            —Yo iré contigo, si quieres. ¿O prefieres que me quede a un lado? —Ya se le podría haber ocurrido antes ir con él, pensó, ahora un poco enfadado consigo mismo (pero no tanto como con el padre de Akashi).

            Seijūrō seguía mirándole, ahora con un gesto diferente. Se le veía más tranquilo, y Nijimura se alegró. En los labios de Akashi se dibujó una pequeñísima sonrisa que habría pasado desapercibida si Nijimura no lo conociese tan bien.

            No dijo más que un «gracias» con tono muy bajo y ojos sinceros.

* * *

            —Era la mejor persona que conocí.

            Nijimura le puso una mano en el hombro a Akashi, sin decir palabra. Seijūrō lo miró de reojo un momento y volvió a fijar la vista en la lápida. Shūzō le apretó el hombro.

            —Entonces te pareces a ella —dijo en voz baja.

            El pelirrojo se volvió a mirarlo con gesto sorprendido.

            —¿Tú crees? —preguntó, sin saber si creérselo aún.

            Nijimura nunca había entendido cómo alguien como Akashi podía dudar tanto de sí mismo, pero prefirió no sacar ese tema: no era el momento ni el lugar, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y contestar:

            —Bueno, a tu padre no te pareces mucho. Es mucho más cuadriculado que tú. —Por no aplicarle otra clase de adjetivos que a Seijūrō no le habrían hecho mucha gracia—. Y si tu madre era buena persona... entonces te pareces a ella. Punto.

            Akashi rozó la lápida con las puntas de los dedos. Parecía ausente, y etéreo, como un fantasma o un espejismo, con las manos pálidas y el kimono blanco.

            —Nunca te he hablado de ella —susurró.

            —No. Pero no tienes por qué hacerlo —se apresuró a contestar Nijimura.

            —Sí que tengo. Era mi madre y tú eres mi pareja. Confío en ti y comparto mi vida contigo: creo que es suficiente motivo para hablarte de ella.

            Shūzō no pudo evitar una sonrisa tonta al oír cómo Akashi definía su relación, y negó con la cabeza.

            —Solo si quieres.

            Seijūrō sonrió un poco.

            —Sí, sí quiero.


	9. Madre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 del arco de la madre. No os preocupéis, que para el próximo capítulo ya volvemos a las escenas chorra de antes.

  _«Just don't keep it in you, lest it take root and grow.»_

Poets of the Fall: _3AM_.

* * *

 

            Akashi quiso preparar té, pero Nijimura no le dejó.

            —Tú tranquilo, organiza tus pensamientos o lo que sea —dijo, empujándole suavemente hacia el sofá—. Ya me encargo yo del té.

            —Soy capaz de compaginar dos tareas —objetó Seijūrō.

            —Lo sé, pero lo hago yo y punto. —Normalmente eso tampoco funcionaba, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo.

            Akashi suspiró.

            —¿Puedo al menos acompañarte? No me apetece mucho estar solo en este momento.

            Debía de ser la primera vez desde que se conocían que Shūzō había tenido que insistir tan poco para que el pelirrojo aceptase no hacer algo. Supuso que se debería a los nervios y a la tristeza y prefirió no decir nada al respecto. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza; tampoco tenía corazón para dejarlo solo así.

            —A ver quién te impide a ti hacer algo —replicó.

            —Tú —contestó Seijūrō al instante—. Me estás impidiendo hacer té y, de hecho, presumo que lo haces porque no te gusta cómo lo preparo.

            Nijimura se rió un poco. Era verdad: Akashi preparaba el té demasiado fuerte para su gusto, y rebajarlo con azúcar o leche, como los europeos, ya no es que no le gustase: iba contra sus principios.

            Bueno, quizá tanto no, pero tampoco le agradaba el té dulce.

            —No, no es por eso —«no solo», añadió mentalmente—. Qué poca fe me tienes.

            Akashi le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña y triste.

            —Mientes muy mal —dijo con voz suave—. Ve preparando el té entonces; a mí sí me gusta cómo lo haces tú. —Se levantó del sofá y salió de la sala—. Enseguida te alcanzo.

            Nijimura se encogió de hombros y se fue a hacer el té. Akashi estaba sorprendentemente dócil; lo habitual cuando se daba cuenta de algo que no le agradaba era que protestase. De forma tan educada que a veces casi parecía más un halago que una queja, pero lo hacía.

            De nuevo, debía de ser por los nervios y no era necesario preocuparse de más, decidió mientras llenaba la tetera y la ponía a calentar.

            Akashi no tardó en aparecer en la cocina con un papel en la mano. Shūzō lo miró de reojo.

            —¿Qué me traes ahí?

            Seijūrō le tendió la hoja. No era un papel: era la foto que Nijimura ya había encontrado guardada en un libro.

            —Esa es mi madre —dijo Akashi en voz baja—. Cuando tenía treinta y tres años.

            Shūzō volvió a mirar la foto. No tenía la misma sensación ahora que cuando solo sospechaba quién era la mujer: se sintió más triste al confirmar que había muerto hacía once años, no solo por ella, sino también por su hijo.

            —Parece más joven —dijo, también en voz baja—. Y tú te pareces muchísimo a ella.

            El rostro de Seijūrō se iluminó.

            —¿De verdad?

            Nijimura le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza, despeinándole de paso.

            —De verdad. Tienes la misma cara que ella. —Volvió a mirar la foto—. Bueno, una versión masculina. Pero tu sonrisa es idéntica.

            —Te agradezco mucho que me hayas dicho eso; mi madre siempre me pareció muy guapa.

            —Pues eso —repuso Shūzō encogiéndose de hombros. La tetera empezó a silbar y él agradeció tener una excusa para darle la espalda a Akashi al continuar—. Es que tú también eres muy guapo.

            Seguro que se había puesto rojo.

            Pero tampoco era para preocuparse porque Seijūrō no le estaba prestando atención: tenía la vista fija en la foto de su madre.

            —Gracias por eso también —respondió—. Creo que esta es mi fotografía preferida de ella...

            Nijimura sirvió el té en dos tazas y se reunió con él en la mesa. Volvió a mirar la imagen.

            —¿Dónde es?

            —En el jardín trasero de la casa de mi padre. Esta la hice yo —dijo Akashi con una sonrisa nostálgica.

            —Joder, pues para un crío está genial. Tenías buen enfoque —opinó Nijimura—. Aunque bueno, no sé por qué me sorprendo de que hagas algo bien; no es ninguna novedad.

            —Ella lo hacía mejor. Le gustaba mucho hacer fotos, sobre todo a mí. Yo solo las hacía cuando ella sacaba la cámara; no tenía verdadera afición. De hecho, no he vuelto a sacar una desde que murió. Ni siquiera volví a mirar la cámara.

            Shūzō entendió entonces por qué aquella había acabado escondida en un libro sobre economía internacional. Sin embargo, no quiso quedarse sin confirmarlo:

            —Por eso no la tienes enmarcada en una estantería o algo así, ¿no? Porque la hiciste tú y te pone triste.

            Seijūrō asintió con la cabeza.

            —Pero tampoco quiero deshacerme de todo lo que me recuerde a ella y me dé pena —añadió.

            —Sei, es que eso no sería sano. Y no creo que quieras olvidarla tampoco, aunque a veces sientas que sí.

            —No, no es que quiera olvidarla; eso nunca... Es que no quiero que me duela más.

            Nijimura le pasó un brazo por los hombros, sin decir palabra. No sabía qué decir que no fuese ridícula o dolorosamente obvio, así que prefirió callarse la boca. Tampoco hacía falta decir algo en todas las situaciones.

            Al parecer, su decisión fue acertada, pues Akashi se acercó un poco más a él y se apoyó en su hombro, también en silencio. Parecía cómodo así.

            —Deberías haberla conocido —murmuró al cabo de un minuto.

            —Me habría gustado.

            —Lo habrías pasado muy bien hablando con ella de baloncesto. No era una experta, pero su entusiasmo era contagioso. Creo que ya le agradaba antes, pero comenzó a interesarse de verdad por él cuando acepté practicarlo.

            Nijimura le apretó un poco el hombro con cariño.

            —¿Te lo sugirió ella?

            Akashi asintió con la cabeza.

            —Entre otros deportes, todos ellos de equipo. Mi madre fue quien obtuvo para mí algo de tiempo libre de lecciones, y supongo que quiso proporcionarme una vida social, además del ejercicio físico, claro.

            Shūzō optó por callarse su opinión sobre los efectos del ejercicio físico sobre el cuerpo de su novio; se dio un poco de asco a sí mismo por pensar así cuando estaban hablando de su infancia.

            —¿Y por qué elegiste el baloncesto en vez de cualquier otro deporte? —preguntó, intentando pensar en otra cosa.

            —Me fascinó cómo un jugador de baloncesto necesita hacer uso de su poder físico e intelectual —respondió Seijūrō muy serio.

            —Ah. —En realidad Nijimura pensaba que eso era característico de casi todos los deportes, pero no quiso empezar un debate.

            —Ella siempre venía a mis partidos, como en las películas. Hasta... que se la llevaron al hospital para hacerle pruebas. —Akashi bajó la mirada y bebió un poco.

            Shūzō lo miró fijamente.

            —¿Qué tenía? —quiso saber, en voz baja; no tenía muy claro si debía plantear eso o no, pero le pudo la curiosidad.

            El pelirrojo guardó silencio durante casi un minuto.

            —Un glioblastoma —contestó al final. Nijimura frunció el ceño, sin comprender—. Un tumor cerebral. Inoperable, al parecer. Murió a los cuatro meses. —Bebió otro sorbo, intentando no parecer demasiado triste: no quería preocupar de más a su novio—. No he dejado de echarla de menos, pero... en el fondo me alegro de que no viera en qué llegué a convertirme.

            Shūzō le lanzó una mirada que era poco menos que un disparo en el pecho y le dio un empujón.

            —¿Pero qué gilipolleces estás diciendo? —protestó ofendidísimo—. Si tu madre te viese ahora estaría orgullosa de ti. ¿Tú es que no te das cuenta de todas las cosas jodidas que te han pasado y que has superado tú solito o qué?

            Akashi lo miró con los ojos tan abiertos por la sorpresa que Nijimura no se habría sorprendido si se le hubiesen caído.

            —¿Yo solito? —repitió, incrédulo—. No superé nada solo, Shūzō: no habría podido.

            —Bueno, pues acompañado —repuso Nijimura encogiéndose de hombros—, pero tienes mucho mérito igual. Vale que aquello fue durísimo, pero lo pasaste. Se acabó. Y no fue por inercia, ¿vale? Que a veces parece que crees que tus problemas se arreglaron solos, y no: los arreglaste tú.

            Seijūrō desvió la mirada y volvió a acercarse un poco más a él. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura y se apoyó de nuevo en su hombro.

            —¿De verdad crees que estaría orgullosa? —preguntó, mirando a su taza en vez de a su novio.

            —Pues claro. Bueno, yo lo estoy —admitió Shūzō, también sin mirarlo por la vergüenza que siempre le daba decir esa clase de cosas—. Mira; como te estoy viendo un poco apagado... que es normal, pero bueno; vamos a hacer una cosa: te vas a poner algo más cómodo, que no sé qué coño haces todavía con ese kimono puesto, y nos vamos a apalancar en el sofá a ver una peli. Te dejo escoger una musical y todo.

            Akashi lo miró con un amago de sonrisa en la cara; había tanto cariño en aquella expresión que a Nijimura le dio algo de corte.

            —De acuerdo —respondió; lo soltó y se levantó para ir a cambiarse de ropa.

            Shūzō lo miró irse; no desvió la mirada hasta que desapareció en el dormitorio. Entonces se dirigió al salón sin molestarse en recoger la cocina.

            El té se había quedado frío, pero a quién le importaba.


	10. La lámpara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, volvemos a las situaciones cotidianas simpáticas, que falta hace después del arco de la madre. Esta vez la idea me la dio Mireyan, pero la clave fue cosa de Nadine. En el fondo Nadine está escribiendo el fic y yo soy el mensajero.

  _«Now don't you worry, no need to be sorry.»_

Poets of the Fall: _Fragile_.

* * *

 

            Una de las cosas que Shūzō jamás se habría imaginado de Seijūrō era que tuviese ese gusto para la decoración de interiores.

            Vale, en realidad la cosa no iba de decoración de interiores en general, sino de pequeños (y no tan pequeños) elementos decorativos, pero la duda se mantenía: ¿por qué Nijimura había pensado que Akashi tendría buen gusto en todo?

            Probablemente porque lo tenía en casi todo, hasta para organizar sus apuntes. El problema era que no había forma de tomarse en serio ese buen gusto viendo a Akashi mirar con interés una lámpara de lava. Una lámpara de lava que parecía rellena de purpurina roja y rosa, para más inri.

            —Sei, esa cosa es una horterada.

            Akashi desvió la mirada de la ofensa visual hacia el rostro de Nijimura.

            —A mí me gusta.

            —Eso ya lo veo —replicó Shūzō intentando no sonar demasiado desaprobador—. Pero sigue siendo una horterada. No la compres.

            Seijūrō, probablemente por el mero placer de llevar la contraria, cogió la lámpara de lava y la examinó más de cerca.

            —Sigo sin ver el problema —afirmó, sin darse cuenta de que el problema era precisamente ese.

            Nijimura suspiró. Llevaba con esto desde que habían decidido vivir juntos y había descubierto la _curiosa_ afición de Akashi, así que el asunto ya le cansaba un poco.

            —Vale, pues cómprala si quieres —se rindió—. Pero no la pongas en el dormitorio, que no nos va a dejar dormir.

* * *

            El asunto de la decoración había comenzado, en realidad, antes de que Nijimura y Akashi empezaran a salir juntos. El principio fue aquella ocasión en la que Shūzō encontró en el cuarto de Seijūrō, en medio de una estantería de orden casi perfecto, una figura con la forma de un diminuto búho de colores muy cantosos. El búho en sí no estaba mal, pero la combinación de colores era horrible incluso para alguien que no tenía ni idea del tema como Nijimura. Akashi se dio cuenta de que lo miraba y explicó la presencia de la figura en su habitación diciendo que era un regalo.

            O eso le pareció en aquel momento a Nijimura, porque viendo las otras cosas que compraba su por entonces amigo, acabó llegando a la conclusión de que lo que le había explicado era solo el origen del Búho Del Mal, y de que, de hecho, a Akashi le gustaba.

            Dicho búho fue lo primero en aparecer, sin previo aviso, sobre una repisa de la sala de estar en su nuevo piso compartido. Nijimura no dijo nada porque le pareció exagerado protestar por una figura más pequeña que su pulgar.

            Lo siguiente fue un gato egipcio de plástico cobrizo, bastante más grande que el búho, seguido por una muñeca rusa (de lo menos feo que había traído Akashi de sus múltiples viajes a tiendas de recuerdos) y un par de botes para lápices de colores brillantes que parecían decorados por Kise. Como eran cosas pequeñas, Shūzō siguió sin decir nada al respecto, pero cuando encontró un oso de madera de buen tamaño sobre el escritorio del salón, no pudo evitar preguntar en voz alta:

            —¿Y esto?

            Seijūrō levantó la mirada de su libro (Nijimura se dio cuenta de que por una vez era de ficción y estuvo a punto de preguntarle por eso también) y se fijó en el susodicho oso de madera.

            —Lo ha traído Midorima —informó sin inmutarse—. Por lo visto es tu objeto de la suerte de hoy. Deberías haberlo visto llegar con dos.

            Shūzō siguió mirando la figura. Estaba muy bien hecha, pero era francamente fea.

            —¿Y por qué a Midorima le ha dado por traerme eso a mí? —quiso saber, intrigado.

            —Bueno, lo invité esta tarde a casa y se ve que cáncer está muy mal clasificado en el Oha-Asa. La verdad es que es un detalle por su parte.

            Era un detalle muy antiestético, sí.

            Nijimura se sentó al lado de Akashi y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

            —Me alegro de que no lo hayas comprado tú —admitió.

            Seijūrō se rió un poco.

            —Tampoco es tan feo.

            Fue esa observación la que llevó a Shūzō a apuntarse a todas las compras posteriores de su novio, con la esperanza de evitar que se hiciera con más artículos del nivel estético del dichoso oso de madera.

            Artículos como la lámpara de lava.

            Vana esperanza, por supuesto, porque el infame objeto en cuestión, que había llegado a casa intacto a pesar de los deseos de Nijimura, no tardó en ser colocado en el dormitorio, justo donde él no lo quería.

            Akashi le tomaba el pelo.

            Por suerte, solo hizo falta una noche de insomnio por culpa de la lámpara para que Seijūrō reconsiderase su decisión y la relegase al salón, justo al lado de la muñeca rusa. A Shūzō le distraía cuando veía la tele, pero era mejor que tenerla cerca a la hora de dormir.

            En el fondo empezaba a considerar la posibilidad de que quizá no fuese tan fea, pero no pensaba admitir eso en voz alta.

            —Shūzō... —La voz suave de Akashi sonó de repente justo al lado de su oído y le hizo dar un brinco en el sofá.

            —¿Qué? —respondió, ignorando el sobresalto, como si no hubiera pasado.

            —Para disgustarte tanto la lámpara de lava, llevas veinte minutos mirándola fijamente —se burló Seijūrō.

            —Joder, porque es muy chillona; es inevitable mirarla.

            A Nijimura nunca se le había dado bien mentir, y Akashi, casi mentiroso profesional, se había dado cuenta hacía años. Se rió un poco.

            —No te avergüences de tus gustos —dijo con toda naturalidad.

            Shūzō no se avergonzaba de sus gustos; al menos, no de todos. Y probablemente el que menos vergüenza le daba, y con mucho, era el gusto de escuchar justo ese tono en la voz de Seijūrō.


	11. Dejarse llevar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón. Este flashback es muy chorra, muy cursi y muy innecesario, pero lo escribí por la sencilla pero poderosa razón de que me dio la gana. PERDÓN. LO SIENTO. NO ME ODIÉIS. Intentaré que el próximo mole más.

  _«With shaking hands, I'll guide your sweet soul into mine.»_

Poets of the Fall: _Temple of Thought_.

* * *

 

            Akashi no tenía muy claro si se habían cumplido seis meses o seis y medio desde la primera vez que besó a Nijimura. ¿O lo había besado Nijimura a él?

            Era el único aspecto de su vida en el que no se molestaba en contar el tiempo. Es más, ni siquiera tenía claro qué nombre debía ponerle a la relación que tenían porque había cambiado tan gradualmente que él apenas se había fijado en dichos cambios (por lo que lo más probable era que Nijimura tampoco) hasta que tuvo los dedos enredados en el pelo oscuro de su amigo, la espalda contra la pared, las manos de Shūzō en la cintura y la boca tan ocupada que no le salían ni gemidos.

            Sí se daba cuenta de cosas: de cómo lo miraba Nijimura, de cómo crecía la cercanía física entre ellos, de lo poco que él se fijaba en lo que lo rodeaba cuando quedaba con Shūzō y, más o menos, de cuándo había empezado a tener ganas de comérselo a besos. Y sin embargo, aquello lo había cogido por sorpresa.

            Los detalles del recuerdo estaban borrosos, pero Akashi estaba casi seguro de que el primer paso lo habían dado los dos a la vez.

            Lo curioso fue que aquel primer beso (el primero de su vida para Seijūrō; no sabía ni le importaba la situación de Nijimura) fue largo, húmedo, profundo y un poco salvaje, que las manos de Akashi conocieron en aquella ocasión cuello, hombros y clavículas y las de Shūzō tampoco se quedaron quietas en su cintura y que fue casi un acto sexual, pero ninguno de los dos había avanzado desde entonces hasta volver a alcanzar ese nivel de intimidad.

            En otros aspectos tampoco. Para él, Shūzō seguía siendo «Nijimura-san», y él tampoco había pasado a convertirse en «Seijūrō» de la noche a la mañana; no paseaban cogidos de la mano ni cenaban solos rodeados de velas aromáticas encendidas; ni siquiera llamaban citas a sus citas (aunque lo eran). Para los efectos que había tenido en su relación, ese beso casi podría no haberse dado.

            (Casi, porque desde entonces Akashi miraba tan a menudo y tan fijamente a Nijimura que podría contarle las pestañas un millón de veces si quisiera; sus manos se rozaban con frecuencia cuando caminaban juntos, se despedían con besos breves en la boca y la complicidad de sus sonrisas y sus miradas tampoco estaba ahí desde el principio).

            No lo echaba de menos: no podía extrañar lo que desconocía, pero no dejaba de llamarle la atención, no podía evitar desear ese contacto y a veces la piel de Nijimura era casi irresistible. Pensándolo bien, quizá invitarlo a pasar la noche en su casa e ir juntos a la piscina no había sido tan buena idea cuando Akashi tenía tantas ganas de tocarle.

            Además Shūzō no parecía tan tentado como tentación. Si lo estuviera, seguramente no le habría pasado un brazo por los hombros ni lo habría atraído hacia sí recién salido del agua.

            —Menuda cara traes —comentó—. ¿Te encuentras mal?

            Akashi optó por fijar la vista en el traje de baño de Nijimura, azul y sin adornos ni estampados de ningún tipo. El color era relajante, al contrario que la visión del pecho y el estómago _mojados_ de su compañero.

            —No, en absoluto —respondió en voz baja.

            Estaba nervioso, y avergonzado porque seguro que su actitud delataba sus pensamientos, pero no estaba _mal_.

            Shūzō le acarició el pelo de la nuca y Seijūrō deseó que no notase el escalofrío.

* * *

            Nijimura, tal vez por cortesía al haber adivinado lo que sentía Akashi cuando lo veía con poca ropa, salió del baño completamente vestido. El pelirrojo lo miró al oírlo entrar en su habitación y trató de no prestar excesiva atención a su pelo mojado. Shūzō se sentó en la cama y suspiró con satisfacción.

            —Estoy en paz con el mundo —anunció—. Menos porque tengo hambre. ¿Te duchas y comemos algo?

            Seijūrō se puso en pie y le dedicó una sonrisa.

            —Claro. Ve pensando qué quieres cenar; podemos pedir cualquier cosa. —Se dirigió al cuarto de baño—. No tardaré mucho.

            Por lo general, Akashi se duchaba lo bastante rápido para no equivocarse al decir que no tardaría mucho en salir del baño. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión invirtió más tiempo del habitual en intentar despejarse y dejar de pensar en Nijimura de forma tan poco conveniente.

            Sobra aclarar que no lo logró. O sí, hasta cierto punto, pero Shūzō echó a perder su esfuerzo en cuanto abrió la puerta, dejando salir el vapor, y lo vio tumbado en la cama. Estaba boca abajo, y Seijūrō no pudo menos que admirar la curva de su espalda (y lo que no era su espalda). Nijimura levantó la vista del libro que había estado hojeando y se mordió el labio inferior al verlo aparecer con solo una toalla anudada a la cintura.

            Akashi deseó no haberse puesto rojo, pero el calor que subió a su cara era bastante sospechoso. Le ofreció una disculpa en forma de sonrisa (sin saber por qué había de disculparse) y se dirigió al armario.

            —Se me ha olvidado la ropa aquí —murmuró.

            Nijimura dejó el libro en la mesilla de noche y se acercó a él mientras abría el armario. Akashi se estremeció al notar un dedo recorriendo rápidamente su brazo derecho. Miró hacia atrás y su mirada se cruzó con la de Shūzō.

            —Una gota —explicó este sin inmutarse.

            Estaba un poco sonrojado y Seijūrō tuvo la sensación de que trataba de proponerle más contacto de forma sutil. No pudo evitar una sonrisa al pensarlo: había cierta ternura en esa consideración, que habría sido impensable para cualquiera que no lo conociese.

            Se dio la vuelta del todo y le acarició el rostro con las puntas de los dedos, trazando sus rasgos con delicadeza.

            Nijimura Shūzō era todo líneas rectas y músculos duros debajo de piel suave, y Akashi habría sido feliz solo con tener tiempo para memorizar cada línea y cada músculo. Lo mejor era que a veces la realidad supera la imaginación y que tenía tiempo para hacer más que eso.

            Buscó sus labios, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

            No se fijó en la cama hasta que Shūzō lo empujó con suavidad hacia ella. No le preocupó humedecer las sábanas con los vestigios de su ducha. No se preguntó qué fue de su toalla. No contó el tiempo que pasó Nijimura aprendiéndose el tacto de su piel, ni el que pasó él recreándose en cada caricia. No se reprimió a la hora de llamarlo por su nombre. No olvidó la primera vez que a Shūzō, en un suspiro, se le escapó un «Sei». No quiso apartarse de él en horas.

            No se arrepintió de nada.


	12. Clase breve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Retiro las disculpas del anterior capítulo, hale. He decidido dejarlas ahí y retirarlas aquí en vez de borrarlas por LA HILARIDAD (?). Se conoce que a la gente le ha gustado. No sé por qué, pero por mí estupendo.
> 
> Esta vez cambio totalmente de registro. Es más, por primera vez aparecen más personajes en el capítulo. La idea es de Lady Amalthea y los nombres de los hermanitos del Niji me los sugirió Nadine porque Fujimaki es un vago y no se los quiso poner.
> 
> PD. A mí me molan las ecuaciones de segundo grado. Demandadme (o mejor no).  
> PD2. El otro PD solo tiene sentido después de leer el capítulo.

  _«Out of no reason, I've decided to stay.»_

Poets of the Fall: _Gravity_.

* * *

 

            Akashi se miró al espejo. Tenía los ojos brillantes, como quien está a punto de llorar, pero en aquel momento no iba a hacerlo, no por falta de ganas, sino más bien por vergüenza. A pesar de los años en terapia, seguía viendo el llanto como una expresión de debilidad y no quería ser débil, sobre todo cuando Nijimura iba a llegar a casa pronto.

            Se mojó la cara (y el flequillo) con agua fría y suspiró suavemente.

            Entonces sonó el timbre. Seijūrō levantó la cabeza y se secó el rostro, preguntándose quién sería. No esperaba a nadie, y no debía de ser Shūzō, pues siempre llevaba las llaves.

            Se colocó el flequillo húmedo, respiró hondo unas cuantas veces y abrió la puerta del baño con su actitud habitual de total seguridad perfectamente repuesta. De haberlo visto, Nijimura habría dicho que se había recuperado por arte de magia.

            (Shūzō lo había visto en algunos de sus peores momentos y había sido capaz de considerarlo una persona digna durante los mismos y después de ellos, y aun así pensaba que era Seijūrō el que hacía magia).

            Cuando abrió la puerta del piso se encontró con dos adolescentes de pelo oscuro y rostros alegres: Takeshi y Hana, los hermanos de Nijimura.

            —¡Hola, Sei-san! —saludó la chica con una sonrisa.

            —¡Sí, hola! ¿Podemos entrar? ¿Está Shūzō-nii en casa?

            Akashi se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar.

            —Buenas tardes; podéis entrar, y Shūzō no ha llegado —respondió en un tono sensiblemente más bajo que el de ellos—. No creo que tarde mucho; tenía que comprar algo después de clase.

            Cuando se volvió hacia ellos tras cerrar la puerta, los dos se habían sentado ya en el sofá y dejado las carteras del instituto en el suelo. No pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando Hana lo miró, le sonrió y le preguntó:

            —¿Te molestamos?

            —No —respondió de inmediato—. En absoluto.

            No se sentó con ellos, sin embargo; se fue a la cocina y volvió con zumo y galletas.

            —En realidad no sé cuándo volverá Shūzō —dijo mientras lo ponía todo en la mesa—. Espero que no tengáis mucho que hacer después.

            Takeshi lo miró y le sonrió exactamente igual que su hermana.

            —Pues no... Bueno, los deberes. Pero con eso no tardamos nada —dijo, volviéndose hacia ella en busca de apoyo—. ¿Verdad?

            —Verdad —confirmó Hana cogiendo una galleta—. Gracias por la comida.

            Akashi respondió con una inclinación de cabeza y miró el reloj, algo preocupado. No porque Nijimura estuviese tardando: no era la primera vez y además sabía cuidarse solo. No, el problema era tratar con sus hermanos. Estos no tenían tal problema y siempre habían sido perfectamente amables y perfectamente naturales con él, pero a veces Seijūrō tenía la sensación de que era justo eso lo que le incomodaba. La familia Nijimura le había brindado todo el apoyo y el afecto que su padre se había negado a darle a Shūzō, y aquello era tan injusto que, en ocasiones, habría preferido que no lo tratasen bien.

            Por supuesto, Shūzō no estaba informado de esto, aunque tal vez lo sospechase, dado que conocía a Seijūrō mucho mejor de lo que parecía. En cualquier caso, nunca había dicho nada al respecto, y Akashi lo prefería así aunque su terapeuta insistiese en que se abriera más.

            —Sei-san —Takeshi lo sacó de sus pensamientos con una brusquedad marca Nijimura—. ¿Te puedo pedir una cosa?

            Akashi lo miró ligeramente sorprendido y asintió con la cabeza.

            —Claro, lo que sea.

            —Es que hay una cosa que no entiendo de matemáticas —explicó el adolescente—. Y como tú ya estudiaste esto... Además, Shūzō-nii dice que eres muy listo, así que seguro que puedes ayudarme.

            Seijūrō se sentó a su lado, complacido por la petición, por poder ayudar a su cuñado y porque Shūzō hablaba bien de él a su familia. Lo último ya lo sabía, pero siempre era agradable confirmarlo.

            —¿De qué se trata? —quiso saber.

            —De las ecuaciones de segundo grado; no soy capaz de aprenderme la fórmula. ¿Tienes algún truco o algo?

            —Apúntatela en la mano para el examen —sugirió Hana con una risita.

            —¡De eso nada! Shūzō-nii me mataría por hacer trampas.

            Akashi sonrió.

            —¿Eso significa que en realidad no te preocuparía hacerlas si salieras impune? —preguntó, medio en serio, medio en broma.

            Takeshi lo miró de hito en hito.

            —No —admitió al final—; la verdad es que me sentiría mal. ¡Pero por eso me la tengo que aprender! ¡Y me pierdo con las letras!

            —Dedúcela —propuso Akashi como si nada—. Es más complejo que aprenderla de memoria, pero si sabes de dónde sale, es más fácil que la comprendas y la memorices.

            —¿Es lo que hacías tú? —quiso saber Hana, curiosa.

            —Sí. No me aprendí una sola fórmula en el colegio; las sacaba por deducción. Con ciertos principios básicos no es difícil.

            —Pues a mí me suena complicadísimo —protestó Takeshi—. ¿Cómo deduzco esto?

            Seijūrō se levantó a buscar un cuaderno y un bolígrafo.

            —Mira, la fórmula se puede simplificar dividiendo por el coeficiente principal... —comenzó a explicar mientras escribía.

            Entonces oyeron las llaves en la puerta y la voz cansada de Shūzō.

            —Ya estoy en casa...

            Hana se puso en pie como impulsada por un resorte y corrió hacia la entrada.

            —¡Shūzō-nii!

            —Pero bueno, ¿y esto?

            —Hemos venido a verte justo cuando no estabas —informó la chica—. Y Takeshi no se sabe la fórmula de las ecuaciones de segundo grado.

            —No me extraña —replicó su hermano mayor, dirigiéndose hacia el salón—. A mí me enseñó Sei a deducirla; me tuvo que ayudar un compañero un año menor... Sei, ¿puedes venir un momento?

            Akashi asintió y se reunió con él en la cocina. Nijimura le dio un beso corto y fuerte y lo despeinó.

            —¿Tú no tenías terapia hoy?

            —He ido, me he desahogado y cansado un poco, he vuelto, y ahora estoy bien —sonrió Seijūrō—. ¿Y tú?

            —También. Se me ha intentado colar una señora en el conbini, pero por lo demás bien. ¿Te han dado mucho la lata los enanos?

            —No, para nada. De hecho ni siquiera llevan mucho tiempo aquí. ¿Quieres zumo?

            Shūzō asintió con la cabeza, le dedicó una sonrisa y le apretó un poco un hombro.

            No quiso decirle que estaba preocupado por él, pero tampoco hacía falta. Akashi lo sabía.


	13. Primavera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo subo ahora exclusivamente porque Tuli acaba de decir que necesita más lechugas. Sí, las lechugas son los nijiakas. El caso es que me he quedado sin reserva y eso me da NERVIOS, pero Tuli lo merece~

  _«And I see winter's broken like lace, in time for a celebration.»_

Poets of the Fall: _You're Still Here_.

* * *

 

            —Podríamos comprarlos ya hechos. Lo sabes, ¿no? —comentó Nijimura dejándose caer en una silla de la cocina.

            Akashi no se volvió a mirarlo.

            —Sí, lo sé —contestó, pero siguió con lo que estaba haciendo como si no lo hubiera oído.

            Llevaba casi una hora cortando zanahorias en trozos con forma de pétalos de sakura, y Shūzō no tenía muy claro para qué se esforzaba tanto.

            —¿Entonces? —Quería saberlo.

            Seijūrō se encogió de hombros.

            —La comida siempre sabe mejor preparada en casa. Además, necesito hacer algo.

            —Si no te lo pidiese yo, seguro que nunca cogerías vacaciones —se rió Nijimura.

            —Las cogería, pero no tantos días seguidos —matizó el pelirrojo—. No te ofendas. Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo y lo sabes, pero no soy capaz de estar inactivo tanto tiempo.

            Shūzō enarcó las cejas hasta que casi tocaron el oscuro pelo de su cabeza.

            —¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Cinco días son tanto tiempo?

            Akashi ignoró olímpicamente el tono de leve ofensa que teñía las palabras de su pareja y apiló los trozos de zanahoria en un cuenco.

            —Sé que tú sí eres capaz de procrastinar durante ese tiempo sin aburrirte ni sentirte culpable, pero en eso somos muy diferentes —replicó sin inmutarse.

            —Me estoy sintiendo un poco insultado ahora mismo.

            Entonces Seijūrō sí se molestó en volverse hacia él, e incluso se acercó para mirarlo a la cara enfurruñada.

            —De hecho, admiro esa capacidad —le aseguró, muy serio—, tanto como admiro tu capacidad de trabajo y tu fuerza de voluntad. ¿Querrías ayudarme con esto, ya que ahora no estás haciendo nada?

            Nijimura frunció los labios, y Akashi no pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar cuánto le gustaba ese gesto en secundaria.

            —Me estás haciendo la pelota para que te ayude —afirmó Shūzō.

            —No, qué va. Estoy solicitando tu colaboración para no pasarme todo el día cocinando y disponer de un poco de tiempo que perder en tu compañía.

            Lo dijo con tal seriedad y convencimiento que Nijimura no fue capaz de aguantarse la risa.

* * *

            Cuando Nijimura y Akashi bajaron del barco en Hama-Rikyu, el parque estaba abarrotado de familias y grupos de amigos o compañeros de trabajo. No parecía quedar un solo centímetro cuadrado libre en el prado. Shūzō suspiró.

            —Te dije que tendríamos que haber venido más temprano. Esto siempre se llena con el hanami.

            —Ya...

            Los ojos grises de Nijimura no tardaron en fijarse en el semblante decepcionado de Seijūrō, que a todas luces se sentía culpable por haber insistido en empezar el día con un pequeño crucero para ver las flores de cerezo desde el río.

            —Oye, pero no te tortures —protestó, dándole un codazo—. El paseo en barco ha sido cojonudo, ¿vale?

            Akashi se tocó el costado, preguntándose de dónde había sacado Shūzō que la violencia era una forma aceptable de expresar sentimientos positivos.

            —Pero ahora no tenemos dónde comer —le recordó—. He sido poco previsor.

            —Siempre hay una primera vez para todo —repuso Nijimura—. Da igual; tengo la solución.

            Bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de Seijūrō, posó la bolsa en el suelo y se agachó para sacar los dos bentos que habían preparado el día anterior y los palillos. Le pasó uno a Akashi, que lo cogió con cara de no apreciar mucho el arreglo de su compañero.

            —Ah, ¿la solución es comer de pie?

            Nijimura se enderezó y desenvolvió sus palillos con dificultad.

            —Pues si no se te ocurre otra idea mejor, sí.

            Akashi lo miró comer en silencio durante unos segundos antes de suspirar y rendirse.

            —Bueno, es una idea mejor que volver a casa —admitió en voz baja.

            —Esto está muy bueno —habló Nijimura con la boca llena, lo que le costó una mirada molesta de su pareja. Tragó y le dirigó una sonrisa de disculpa—. Lo eché mucho de menos cuando estuve en Los Ángeles.

            —¿La comida o los cerezos? —quiso saber Seijūrō quitando un pétalo de su bento.

            —Las dos cosas. Tatsuya tenía ganas de verlo también —recordó Shūzō con una risita—. Siempre se picaba conmigo cuando le hablaba de esto; decía que lo hacía para darle envidia.

            Akashi evitó su mirada y se dedicó a comer y mirar las flores en silencio durante casi un minuto entero. Nijimura frunció el ceño, algo escamado.

            —¿Te ha molestado algo de lo que he dicho?

            —No. Pero no me apetece mucho hablar de Himuro Tatsuya.

            Shūzō lo miró fijamente mientras Seijūrō seguía comiendo como si nada. Se rió un poco.

            —¿Estás celoso?

            —No. ¿Por qué?

            —Porque siempre te sienta mal que mencione a Tatsuya. —Bueno, tal vez no fuese siempre, pero sí con bastante frecuencia, y a Nijimura no le parecía tan raro eso de los celos.

            —No es verdad. Además, no tengo motivo alguno para estar celoso de él —replicó Akashi con toda la dignidad de la que era capaz con el bento en una mano, los palillos en la otra y un montón de pétalos en la cabeza.

            —Sí, vale; eso es cierto. No sé; pensé que igual te molestaba que me parezca guapo o algo. Aunque no te pega nada —admitió Nijimura.

            —Kise también te parece guapo y no crees que eso pueda molestarme —observó Seijūrō, divertido—. La diferencia entre ellos es que Himuro Tatsuya es una mala influencia, por lo que no me cae bien.

            Shūzō lo miró de hito en hito, sin saber muy bien si ofenderse o reírse por la declaración del pelirrojo. Este ni se inmutó; se limitó a seguir comiendo.

            —Una mala influencia —repitió incrédulo.

            —Sí —confirmó Seijūrō—. Es una compañía poco recomendable.

            Llevaba años pensando eso y no iba a cambiar de opinión en unos minutos, por muy buenas referencias que le diera su compañero. Al fin y al cabo, Himuro Tatsuya había dedicado al menos dos años de su vida a malcriar a Murasakibara en lugar de ayudarle a apañárselas solo. Aún ahora, según contaba Atsushi, seguía dándoselo todo pensado y hecho, lo cual no le convenía nada.

            Himuro Tatsuya era condescendiente, aunque Shūzō no parecía saberlo.

            —Crees que a los veintitrés años que tengo todavía puedo tener malas influencias —dijo el moreno, despacio y con cara de no creérselo del todo.

            —Tú y todo el mundo —repuso Akashi sin alterarse.

            —Menos mal que no soy solo yo —gruñó Nijimura, mordaz—. ¿Se puede saber por qué es poco recomendable?

            —No, porque si te doy mi opinión sincera sobre Himuro Tatsuya, te enfadarás conmigo, y con razón. Sé que no quieres renunciar a tu amistad con él, así que prefiero callarme. Puedes pensar que estoy celoso, si quieres.

            Shūzō terminó su comida y guardó el bento y los palillos para lavarlos en casa. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

            —Es que no quiero que estés celoso, idiota —murmuró junto a su oído.

            Akashi se dejó abrazar con una sonrisa en la cara. En todo caso, pensó, quien tendría que estar celoso era Himuro Tatsuya: él tenía lo mejor.


	14. Mala noche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Recordáis el capítulo con Akashi enfermo y Nijimura cuidándole? Pues Mire me sugirió hacer la versión alternativa del Niji enfermo y Akashi cuidándole y eso. Que aquí está.

  _«So your doubts no longer darken your day.»_

Poets of the Fall: _All the Way/4U_.

* * *

 

            Debía de ser la una de la mañana cuando Akashi apagó la luz del salón y dio por terminado su trabajo.

            Cuando entró en el dormitorio, cuidando de no despertar a Nijimura, se encontró con la cama deshecha y vacía. Frunció el ceño, preocupado.

            —¿Shūzō? —llamó en voz alta.

            Le respondió una especie de quejido desde el cuarto de baño. Seijūrō se apresuró a ir a buscar a Nijimura y lo encontró frente al lavabo, intentando mantenerse de pie. Avanzó hacia él y le pasó un brazo por la cintura para ayudarlo. No era difícil deducir lo que sucedía a partir de la palidez de Shūzō y del olor.

            —¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó suavemente.

            —No —murmuró Nijimura con voz ronca—. Pero ya he echado hasta la primera papilla, así que no creo que pueda vomitar más…

            Akashi le frotó la espalda. Tenía las manos calentitas, y Shūzō suspiró y le dio un débil abrazo.

            —Ven a la cama; necesitas descansar. Seguro que mañana estarás mejor.

            Nijimura asintió con la cabeza.

            —Déjame lavarme los dientes antes.

            Seijūrō le dirigió una sonrisa y lo soltó. Esperó a que su compañero terminase con el cepillo de dientes y lo acompañó de nuevo a la cama.

            —¿No te quedas? Pensaba que habrías acabado con el trabajo —murmuró Nijimura al verlo darse la vuelta y dirigirse de nuevo al salón.

            —Lo he hecho —confirmó Akashi—. Pero quiero que descanses bien.

            —Puedo descansar bien contigo aquí.

            Seijūrō se sentó a su lado y le tocó la frente.

            —Tienes un poco de fiebre…

            Shūzō se acurrucó mejor en la cama y consiguió ocupar un espacio ridículamente pequeño.

            —Entonces igual es contagioso. Pero es que no quiero que duermas en el sofá —se quejó.

            —Por eso no te preocupes; tú a dormir. Mañana llamaré al médico.

            —Igual ya no hace falta… —Nijimura bostezó.

            —Hace falta —le contradijo Akashi—. Descansa.

            —¿Y si mañana estoy perfectamente?

            —Llamaré al médico igual, por si acaso.

            Prefirió no decirle que dudaba mucho de las posibilidades de tal mejora. Seguro que Nijimura dormiría mejor con esa esperanza.

* * *

            Cuando Nijimura se despertó, tras unas cuatro horas escasas de sueño inquieto, se encontró con que Akashi seguía ahí, sentado en el borde de la cama, vigilándole.

            No sabía si era más adorable o inquietante.

            —¿No ibas a dormir? —preguntó con voz ronca.

            Seijūrō le apartó el flequillo con las puntas de los dedos para tocarle la frente.

            —Ya he dormido un rato —contestó tranquilamente—. Te ha subido un poco la fiebre…

            Akashi tenía la facultad mágica de saber la temperatura de su cuerpo sin usar un termómetro. Qué curioso.

            —Sei, vete a dormir. Ya llamaremos al médico mañana —protestó Nijimura.

            —No tengo sueño.

            Shūzō se incorporó para poder mirarlo mal desde arriba.

            —¡Serás mentiroso! Mira qué ojeras.

            —Las ojeras no representan necesariamente tener sueño.

            —Pero lo tienes. Vete a dormir, en serio; si yo estoy mejor… Además, tienes clase mañana y necesitas descansar.

            Akashi sonrió.

            —Primero, es verdad que no tengo sueño; no sé por qué crees que te miento. Segundo, no estás mejor porque tienes más fiebre y seguro que no se te han pasado las náuseas.

            —¿Cómo coño…?

            —Y tercero, disculpa que te corte, mañana no iré a clase.

            —Por qué —no era una pregunta y Shūzō se olía la respuesta.

            —Porque no pienso dejarte aquí solo y enfermo. —Seijūrō le dio un beso en la frente—. Y ahora túmbate. —Nijimura suspiró y no se movió—. Shūzō…

            Nijimura se acomodó mejor, pero permaneció sentado.

            —Ya estoy a gusto.

            —Eso no es tumbarse.

            —Pues tuerce la cabeza y así te parecerá que estoy tumbado.

            —No sé si me ofende más que me ignores olímpicamente o que te quejes de que yo no tengo gracia.

            —Pues mientras te decides vete a dormir. Y después a clase.

            Akashi suspiró. Si Nijimura no hacía caso a sus palabras, tendría que hacérselo a sus actos.

            Le acarició el pelo y la nuca y apoyó la frente en la de él, caliente y húmeda. Shūzō lo empujó con suavidad.

            —Te voy a contagiar…

            —¿Si lo haces me dejas quedarme a cuidarte?

            —Joder, Sei.

            Akashi no entendió esa respuesta, así que la ignoró y le dio un beso en el cuello. Y después otro. Y después un empujón leve para que se tumbase de espaldas.

            Nijimura no sabía resistirse a los labios de Akashi en su cuello, y a veces era una desventaja enorme que este lo supiera.

* * *

            Akashi iba a irse a dormir al sofá. Tenía las intenciones más puras y sanas del mundo: Shūzō necesitaba descansar y, si su enfermedad era contagiosa, no tenía interés alguno en compartirla. Pero Nijimura se había dejado llevar por sus besos en el cuello y lo había abrazado, obligándole a tumbarse en la cama con él. De por sí eso no era un problema, pero había caído dormido poco después y Akashi no había tenido corazón para despertarlo.

            En resumen, que se había dormido abrazado a su novio y, teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba bien, no se arrepentía de nada.

            Nijimura seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Su cuerpo estaba caliente y sudado y Seijūrō tenía la sensación de haber dormido pegado a una estufa, pero al menos tenía mejor color.

            Eran las once de la mañana: Akashi se había salido con la suya.

            Claro que ahora tenía muchas cosas que hacer: el desayuno, llamar al colegio para avisar de la enfermedad de Shūzō, llamar a la universidad para avisar de que no podía ir, llamar al médico y, lo primero de todo, ducharse. Mejor dicho, lo primero de todo era salir de la cama y del abrazo de Nijimura sin perturbar su descanso.

* * *

            Nijimura abrió un ojo (literalmente) poco antes de las doce de la mañana y se encontró con la cama vacía. Bueno, vacía no porque estaba él, pero Akashi había huido.

            Abrió el otro ojo, se movió pesadamente y se enredó en las sábanas. Le dolía la cabeza y seguía teniendo náuseas.

            —¿Sei…? —llamó con voz pastosa.

            Casi de inmediato, Akashi estaba a su lado con una taza humeante en la mano. La puso en la mesilla y le ayudó a incorporarse.

            —¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó.

            Él parecía fresco como una lechuga. Mejor. Shūzō soportaría estar hecho una piltrafa, pero no convertir a su precioso novio en otra. No solo porque lo quería, sino porque no podría controlarle si él mismo también estaba enfermo.

            —Tengo ganas de vomitar —murmuró.

            Seijūrō le colocó bien la almohada tras la espalda, cogió la taza de la mesita y se la tendió. Nijimura la miró con recelo.

            —No es té —le tranquilizó Akashi—. Es manzanilla. Es mejor para el estómago. —No le tranquilizó.

            Shūzō hizo una mueca de asco.

            —A mí la manzanilla me da más ganas de vomitar —protestó como un niño pequeño.

            —Quizá sea eso lo que necesitas.

            —Sei, no tengo nada en el estómago. ¿Qué coño quieres que vomite?

            —Bilis.

            —Sei, que no.

            —Yo no estoy enfermo y no me la voy a tomar. No se trata de disfrutarla, Shūzō; las medicinas suelen saber mal.

            Nijimura se rió un poco.

            —Hablas igual que mi madre. —Pero cogió la taza—. Cuando vuelva a vomitar te sentirás mal por mí.

            Akashi le dio un beso en la mejilla.

            —Cuando te encuentres bien te daré algo de comer. Pero ahora acaba la manzanilla, que enseguida llegará el médico.

            Shūzō suspiró, se rindió y tomó la taza.

            La manzanilla no debía de ser tan horrible como la recordaba, o tal vez se encontraba medio bien, porque ni siquiera le disgustó tanto el sabor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confieso que he copiado. Concretamente, el momento de «tuerce la cabeza y así te parecerá que estoy tumbado». Eso sale en _Entre fantasmas_ , en el primer capítulo de la tercera temporada, para ser más exactos, y cuando lo vi pensé que esa respuesta era Nijimura total.


End file.
